leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
(Gameplay) * Item Rework: ** |Latest = June 1, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.10 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle are in the inactive changes section. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store Celebrate the release of with the following Prehistoric Skins: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) PVP.net ;Mystery Gifting * You can now gift a Mystery Ward and Mystery Summoner Icon . League of Legends General ;Skillshots *The fundamental mechanics that govern skillshots has been re-written - which should vastly improve responsiveness, hitting when it looks like it should hit and missing when it looks like it should miss; as well as no longer hit targets behind the caster; no longer firing backwards if the caster dashes; and so on. For example, this bug should no longer happen. *Any bugs should be reported here. Champions ;Champion Rework / New Champion Teaser : was teased in a similar manner, with his icon being scattered across Summoner's Rift a patch before his release. * The first time a player dies it will hear a mocking, guttural, yet slightly underwater-y laugh, heard only by the dead player. This laugh can trigger only once per player per game. * Performing a /taunt, /joke, /dance or /laugh in the river will invoke the same laughter in response. * ** Now ignores 50% of the target's Bonus Armor against enemy champions. * ** is now granted on-click instead of after the 0.25 second cast time The ability should no longer cancel if you lose sight of the target. * ** Tooltip corrected to show the actual maximum damage to monsters. (150, not 400) * General ** / can no longer be ranked and will automatically improve at levels 6, 11 and 16. Values unchanged. ** Each of Jayce's basic abilities now has 6 ranks. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** percentage progression remains unchanged and is %. ** Cooldown progression remains unchanged and is seconds. ** Mana cost progression remains unchanged and is mana. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Mana refund per basic attack progression is unchanged and is . * ** Max. Health ratio changed to % of target's max. health)}} from % of target's max. health)}}. ** Cooldown progression remains unchanged and is seconds. ** Mana cost progression remains unchanged and is mana. ** Max damage to monster progression remains unchanged and is . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Mana cost progression remains unchanged and is mana. * ** Damage modifier reduced to % from %. ** Cooldown changed to from . * ** Movement speed bonus progression remains unchanged and is %. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability Power ratio reduced to 0.25 from 0.4. * / ** Dash speed reduced to 1300 from 1600. * / ** Missile width reduced to 55 from 70. * - Rework ** % increased Armor. ** For the next 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage to his target and surrounding enemies. *** Attacks during the active now properly display the ability's AoE. *** Attacks during the active use the critical strike animation. * General ** Base magic resistance increased to from 30. ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. * ** Cooldown reduced to from 9 at all levels. * ** Energy cost reduced to from 100 at all ranks. * ** While active, Shyvana's attacks will deal |25% of Burnout's damage}} as bonus magic damage. Summoner Rift ; Hoot hoot * A porowl has been added. Crystal Scar ;Visual Upgrade * Textures upgraded to reduce noise (unnecessary detail). * Minions have been upgraded to match Summoner's Rift. * Purple Team has been updated to Red Team. Twisted Treeline Gameplay ;General *Death timers increased to + ( level) from 15 + (1 level). *Cumulative experience per level changed to: **PBE: }} **Live: }} ;Visual Upgrade *Minions, turrets, inhibitors and nexuses have been upgraded to match Summoner's Rift. **''Purple minions remain purple.'' *Golems updated to resemble the . * now uses the buff-monster health bar. ;Minions *All minions are now worth 3 more gold. ;Altars * No longer grants bonus gold, ability power or attack damage. * Controlling one altar now grants 10% bonus movement speed. * Controlling two altars now grants: "You restore on minion/monster kill." ;Outer Turret :Now an "inner" turret. *Armor increased to 100 from 150. *Gold reduced to 100 from 150. *Experience removed. ;New Outer Turret *A new turret has been added to the lane. ;Inhibitor Turret *Armor increased to 100 from 67. *Damage reduced to 152 from 190. *Gold reduced to 125 from 150. *Experience removed. ;Nexus Turret *Armor increased to 100 from 67. *Damage increased to 200 from 180. *Gold reduced to 100 from 150. *Experience removed. Jungle ;General *Monsters now start at level 2. *Respawn timer on monsters reduced to 70 seconds from 75 seconds. ; *Damage reduced to 70 from 73. *Health reduced to 1240 from 1440. *Gold increased to 69 from 66. ; *Damage reduced to 33 from 35. *Health reduced to 480 from 540. *Gold increased to 21 from 18. ; *Damage reduced to 40 from 42. *Health reduced to 1120 from 1320. *Gold increased to 51 from 48. ; *Damage reduced to 15 from 16. *Health reduced to 390 from 420. *Gold increased to 17 from 14. ; *Damage reduced to 52 from 55. *Health reduced to 1050 from 1200. *Gold increased to 45 from 42. ; *Damage reduced to 18 from 20. *Health reduced to 230 from 250. *Gold increased to 17 from 14. ; *Vilemaw's respawn timer has been added to the tab menu. **Respawn timer increased to 6 minutes from 5. *Health increased to 5500 from 3500. *Corrosion now also reduces attack speed, in addition to armor and magic resistance. * **No longer grants attack speed, cooldown reduction, health regeneration and mana regeneration. **Now allows you to ignore unit collision and grants to nearby allied minions, a similar bonus to . ** : This unit has increased movement speed, attack damage, attack speed, armor, magic resist and enemies minions that gets too close. Items Common Items ; :The production of this item has been put on hold. It will remain on the PBE indefinitely, but is not planned to be released until other issues have been resolved. * + + + = * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; * Ability Power ratio reduced to from . * Charges gained per spell cast reduced to 10 from 20. Map-Specific Items ;Removed items * * * ; * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; *Reclassified as a trinket. Free! **Stats removed. **Recipe removed. *Availability: Twisted Treeline only *No longer reveals nearby traps. *Grants Covers an area with stealth-detecting mist for 5 seconds, granting vision of units which pass through it for 3 seconds. (800 Range, 375 AOE estimate). **Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 60 seconds. ; *Now deals magic damage instead of physical damage. ; *No longer grants 50% critical strike damage. *Now grants Critical strikes causes your target to bleed for an additional as magic damage over 3 seconds. ; *New Recipe: + + 900g *Cost increased to 2500 from 2455. *Now grants +100% base health regeneration. *Health reduced to 800 from 850. Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. * Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; * Active's duration changed to 3 seconds from 2 % armor)}} % magic resistance)}}. * Units hit by Randuin's Omen's Active receive the Cold Steel debuff for 3 seconds. ** The Active's attack speed slow no longer stacks with the Passive's attack speed slow. * For each enemy champion hit by Randuin's Omen's Active, the owner gets 15% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. }} References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed